


Puppybitch

by keresWings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Trampling, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keresWings/pseuds/keresWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside the house, Bro is allowed to do whatever he wants to Dave, and Dave takes it like the perfect slut he is. Inside, Bro doesn't have a name – he just exists for Dave's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppybitch

“Fuck damnit, Bro, not right fucking now – oh, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck. I hate you so fucking much.”

The man called Bro grins, pale blond eyebrows rising above his kamina shades. The attractive movie director sitting beside him in the limo had his head tilted back, exposing the pretty little neck that had just had its last hickey fade a couple days ago. Naturally, this is not acceptable, and so he leans forward and attaches his lips to the succulent flesh and sucking hard. Dave gasps, an arm coming up to wrap around Bro and knock his hat askew as he fists his hand in hair just a shade darker than his own sunkissed off-white.

“Nah, you don't,” Bro replies as he shoves a gloved hand down Dave's expensive slacks, not bothering to be a tease and just squeezing Dave's quickly growing erection harshly, and Dave bucks up into his hand, keening.

“Just – unf, god – just wait til we get home -” Dave breaks off to moan “- I'm going to fucking ruin you.”

Bro grins. “Sounds like a plan.” Which doesn't mean he won't be completely merciless to Dave's dick for the next three minutes until the limo pulls up to Dave's Hollywood house.

As soon as it does, Dave shoves Bro off of him and buttons his slacks back up. Bro exits the limo, chuckling under his breath and heading up the walkway as Dave stays behind to pay the driver. As soon as he enters the cavernous entryway, he strips off his shirt and tosses it into the corner, toeing off his ratty Converse beside them. His collar is right where he left it, so he buckles the wide leather strap quickly around his neck just as Dave enters the doorway.

Outside the house, Bro is allowed to do whatever he wants to Dave, and Dave takes it like the perfect slut he is. Inside, Bro doesn't have a name – he just exists for Dave's pleasure. It's a relationship that works for both of them.

Dave drops his wallet on the entryway table, slowly undoing his tie and dropping it carelessly before slowly taking off his jacket. Bro can feel Dave's eyes on him through those shades the entire time. Dave undoes the top two buttons on his dress shirt and Bro swallows hard. “Bare feet?” Dave asks disdainfully. “Do you never wear socks in your shoes? That is disgusting.”

Bro doesn't reply. Dave toes off his expensive Italian dress shoes (there is nothing Dave owns that isn't expensive, something Bro's teased the other man for in the past) and struts over to Bro. And it is a strut, all relaxed and controlled power, muscles flexing and rippling under the exquisitely tailored clothes.

Bro's jeans are starting to get tight.

Dave stands in front of Bro, gaze boring into Bro's orange eyes even through the two sets of shades. Bro fights the urge to fidget.

“You didn't get undressed quickly enough,” Dave admonishes, and Bro _has_ to drop his eyes.

“Yes, sir,” he says. “Sorry, sir.”

Dave waves a dismissive hand at him as he turns his back on Bro. “Finish up and meet me in the bedroom,” he commands casually. A shiver starts at the top of Bro's neck and races down his spine, centring itself in his dick and turning his semi into a full hard on. “And don't keep me waiting.”

Bro is quick to strip off his jeans and boxers, carefully putting his hat and gloves beside Dave's wallet and tie. He leaves the shades, though, and walks, almost jogging, through the empty hallway to the bedroom. He gives himself one, two, three indulgent strokes to relieve a bit of pressure before he walks into the bedroom, clad in only his kamina shades and a D ring collar.

Dave is sitting on the bed, aviator shades perched firmly on the bridge of his nose, dress shirt untucked and unbuttoned, and slacks riding low on his hips. His feet are bare – Bro can see the balled up socks in the laundry basket in the corner. He looks almost bored and goddamn, that is way too hot. Bro walks forward until he's standing in front of Dave before he takes a deep breath and kneels between Dave's spread legs. He reaches up and takes off his triangular shades, folding the metal arms lovingly before handing them to Dave, head bowed. When Dave accepts the shades, Bro immediately spirals down into subspace, the perfect haze where nothing in the world exists except Dave and the urge to please Him.

Dave sets the shades on the nightstand and picks up a metal ring, and Bro's lips part slightly. Dave looks between the ring and Bro's erection, already beading with precome, and shakes his head sadly.

“You're never soft enough when we get here,” he grumbles. Bro bites his lip.

“Sorry, sir,” he mumbles, and Dave caresses his jaw.

“It's all right, it's why I bought this special,” he says, flipping the tiny latch and circling it around Bro's scrotum and penis, making sure the little hinge and latch doesn't pinch any skin before snapping it closed. Bro closes his eyes and gives a small groan as he feels the tight ring fit into place with its definite click.

There's another click, and Bro's eyes open as he feels a tug on his collar. Dave's attached the leash.

The director twists his wrist, wrapping the leash around his fingers to shorten its length. Bro arches his back as he's pulled towards the growing tent in Dave's slacks, chin up to stare at the other man. Dave runs his fingers down Bro's jawbone before sliding back behind his ear and grabbing a rough fistful of his hair, forcing him to look down towards the erection still encased in slacks and briefs.

Dave lets go, smoothing out Bro's hair, and Bro takes initiative and dips his head down, knowing he's not allowed to use his hands. His tongue and teeth make quick work of the buttons and zipper containing Dave's cock, however, only to find that Dave's been going commando all day. He's probably been waiting for this moment. Bro can feel his own dick jump against his thigh.

Dave tugs the leash idly and Bro can feel precome smear across his cheek. Bro opens his mouth and lets his tongue loll out, the head of Dave's penis brushing across his taste buds. Dave gives Bro a moment to go down on him, but when the man doesn't, Dave frowns and pushes a hand into spiked blond hair, fisting it and forcing Bro's head down, pushing his cock to press against the back of Bro's throat. Bro moans at the rough treatment, swallowing to try and fight his gag reflex. Dave pulls Bro back up, but Bro can barely catch a breath before he's forced back down again, his mouth fucked on Dave.

Bro is painfully hard now, and his hands curl against his thighs as he strains not to touch himself. He can feel his pulse in the vein on the underside of his cock, kept there by the ring. He has tears in his eyes from not being able to breath, jaw stretched open around Dave, and when he finally gives in and reaches to wrap a hand around himself, Dave pulls him off of his cock with a wet _pop_ and throws him backwards onto the ground. How does he always know? Bro swears the man is psychic or something.

Dave stands up, and although he's got his dick out of his fly, Bro still thinks he's the most imposing person he's ever seen. Dave brings up a foot and steps on Bro's balls, just hard enough to make Bro whimper as the line between pain and pleasure blurs.

“Bad dog,” Dave says, a small frown, annoyance lacing his voice. Bro keens, attempting to push his hips up, trying to hump at Dave's foot. He's just _so desperate_ , he loves and hates that damn cock ring, and Dave loves being a fucking tease.

Dave watches Bro squirm under his foot for another minute before he lets Bro up. Just as he was trained, Bro immediately gets on his hands and knees, kissing the top of Dave's foot as the director pulls off his shirt completely, tossing it aside. Bro sits up on his knees, presenting to Dave. Dave nudges Bro's red and swollen erection with his toe before stepping between Bro's spread knees.

“Take it off,” he commands, and Bro can't get his hands around Dave's waistband fast enough, pulling down both trousers and pants to his Master's ankles. He waits patiently as Dave steps out of the heap of clothes, and Bro tosses the entire thing in the general vicinity of Dave's shirt without looking, admiring the other Strider in all his naked glory.

Dave walks back over to the bed and fetches a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Bro's barely touched dick jumps again, and Bro bites his lip, reminded of just how hard he is.

Dave crawls onto the bed and goes down onto his elbows, presenting his ass to Bro. Bro can only sit there and watch, and Dave knows exactly how much the helplessness of 'look but don't touch' can drive the other man crazy. The snap of the cap on the lube bottle is unnaturally loud, the room silent but for Bro's heavy breathing. There's another snap and Dave's lube-slicked fingers come into view, circling the small, puckered ring of muscle between those delectable asscheeks before his index finger slides in up to the second knuckle. Dave gives a soft moan and Bro moans in return, his tormented cock dripping pre onto the hardwood floor.

Dave slowly pumps his finger, rolling his hips in time with his thrusts, putting on a show for Bro. Bro bites his lip to stop himself from calling out for Dave to just fucking get on with it. Almost like he's reading Bro's mind (again? says a small part of Bro. Is Dave a Strider or a Lalonde?), Dave slips a second finger inside himself, spreading lube and scissoring his fingers. Bro can see the pink muscle stretch around Dave's fingers and he barely registers that he's panting, thrusting his hips against the air as if he can fuck Dave from his position on the floor.

Dave inserts a third finger and is fucking himself on all three, panting and canting his hips into his own thrusts. Bro can tell when he brushes his prostate because his thighs quiver and his back arches, a small mewl pulling from his throat. Slowly, Dave pulls his fingers out, and Bro swallows hard at the sight of Dave all stretched and pulled open, perfect for taking a cock up that gorgeous ass. Dave fluidly gets off the bed, as if he hadn't just worked himself open, and goes over to Bro again. Picking up the leash, Dave leads Bro over to the bed, and carefully coats Bro's dick in lube, using only the lightest touches that drives Bro mad more so than gives him any type of relief, no matter how temporary.

It's then that Dave resumes his former position on all fours, with his elbows digging into the soft bedspread and Bro's leash in his hand. He tugs Bro forward, his slicked dick pressing into the crack of his ass.

“Come on, little puppy,” Dave says, his voice low and demanding. “Fuck me like the desperate dog you are.”

Bro needs no more encouraging and he quickly lines himself up and slams into the tight, slick heat of Dave as the other blond yanks on the collar and forces Bro to lie across his back, as if he is a dog who just mounted a partner. Bro comes right then, the cock ring holding back any semen and keeping Bro hard, effectively ruining the orgasm. Whimpering with sexual frustration, Bro moves his hips fast and rough, whining against Dave's shoulder as he tries to come again, properly this time. Dave shifts under Bro and suddenly cries out as the change in angle pushes the head of Bro's dick against his prostate.

Dave's hand fists around Bro's collar and Bro is forced to bend over even more, pushing his hips against Dave's frantically, and he can see the exact moment Dave tips over the edge, with eyes closed and mouth open, a long, drawn out moan fed right into Bro's ear as he comes, white spilling from his cock and no doubt bursting behind his eyes. Bro keeps his own hips snapping forward as Dave rides out his orgasm until Dave tugs his leash and says “Stop, that's enough.” Despite how much he doesn't want to, Bro draws out of Dave and lets the other man sit up. Dave stretches and Bro can hear his back pop, eyeing him with envy as he notices the look of a man contented by sex in his lover. Dave grabs Bro by the scruff of his neck and pushes him down, bending uncomfortable to press his face towards the small pool of semen soaking into the sheets.

“Clean it up,” Dave commands, and Bro's face burns with humiliation as he does, lapping at the salty liquid. Suddenly, Dave's hand is around his cock and pumping it, and Bro keens, humping at Dave's hand. Dave laughs and waits patiently, keeping up a languid pace as Bro laps up Dave's come. When Bro is sucking the last of it out of the comforter, Dave flicks open Bro's cock ring and Bro comes like a freight train with cut brakes, thick ropes of semen splattering across Bro's neck and chest, a few stray drops catching on his cheek as the rest goes across the bedspread. Dave gently massages the base of Bro's cock and scrotum through his orgasm, leaving Bro a shaking, keening mess in his arms, collapsed on the bed. Dave pets his hair and waits for Bro to come back down, carefully unlocking the collar and dropping it and the leash over the side of the bed. He pulls Bro into his arms, kissing him gently as he works his hand through sweaty hair.

“That was great,” Dave tells him, “you did so good.” Bro hums appreciation for the praise and rests his head on Dave's shoulder, exhausted. Dave just chuckles and pulls Bro down to lie on the bed. It's been a long day, Dave reasons, and going to bed at ten o'clock isn't the worst idea.

Bro is out like a light. The corner of Dave's mouth pulls into a smirk as he lays down beside the other Strider, wrapping his arms around him protectively as he dozes off.


End file.
